


Routine

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch





	Routine

Lumpy was a relatively lax moose. He did everything at his own pace. He ate breakfast, waved as he delivered mail, and then waved as he worked his second job. He was a proper gentleman to females. He tried to understand the big words of people like Sniffles as Flippy's Pee-tee-as-dee acted up. In general he did the best he could. Clocking out after his second job to go to his third job. Somehow despite the jobs he was still barely scraping by. He had no clue why that was. With a sigh, he mowed the lawn, leaving it red.


End file.
